Persuasion
by elimaria
Summary: In which Katara has a knack for persuasion. ZUTARA! One-shot (was removed due to editing errors/changes)


_Hi this is my first one-shot I've posted on FanFiction! This one-shot contains explicit sexual content, so please if you're under 18, don't read this. Avatar the Last Airbender doesn't belong to me and I'm not at all affiliated with it. Enjoy!_

Zuko never gives into a peasant's pleas. Even if this peasant in particular's lithe partially dressed body is slithering down his bare chest, leaving kisses in her wake. No, he certainly _never _gives into the enemy. Especially when she starts to use that traitorous tongue of hers to lick her way down his abdomen, towards his very traitorous manhood. This is a battle between life and death, and he will give it all he has to not give into the peasant's intrusion, even if this peasant has soft curves, generous breasts, and plump lips. Like he always used to hear the men saying on his ship "women are just snakes in the grass," which he now believes full-heartedly.

"I already said no," he grunts this out as best as he can. He can't show weakness to the enemy, pleasurably groaning out as she rubs him through his pants will blow his cover. Two eyes meet up, him giving a glare with his teeth bared, probably to cover the pained expression he would have otherwise from this torture, and her with her plump lips pouted at him while she holds onto him through his pants. Katara stops for a moment and looks as if she's thinking, but not a moment later she has a mischievous smirk on her face. Zuko can hear the blood running through his head as she then puts on an innocent look.

"Well, I have been known to be very, how do I put this?" She gives a not so gentle squeeze that has Zuko having his heart in his mouth, "I can't think of the word, let me think for a moment." Trailing off she then slips a tanned hand down his pants and through his undergarments. Katara trails around deliberately acting as if she can't find the very noticeable and very erect Zuko in front of her. It makes Zuko want to scream out in anguish and frustration, that damn water nymph! He bites his lip hard, hoping to not utter a mere peep out his stupid mouth. But of course, his traitorous self let's out a long whisp of steam, while plummeting the room into very sweltering temperatures, damn firebending he curses silently. Katara looks up at him with a mock expression of I-found-what-I-was-looking-for and grips him in her hand, her hand just barely getting half way around his girth. Zuko about tears his lips to shreds when she does this.

"I remember the word now! I believe it's persuasive. I can be very very _persuasive_ when I want to be." She purrs this out with the innocent expression still plastered on her face.

"Minx" he breathes out under his breath. She pulls down his pants and undergarments in one yank, and then leans down, stroking his smooth foreskin in her small hand. The flesh feeling like the satin they were laying on, but hard as marble beneath.

"Hm? What was that?" Blue eyes staring up at him widely. Zuko replies with a fierce glare. She answers by rolling her eyes and then leaning her face down, plump lips brushing against his manhood. _Oh dear Agni_, Zuko shouts this in his head over and over as she does this motion repeatedly. Her plump lips then parting and a small pink tongue slithering out and trailing up and down, he grips the sheets beneath them so hard in his hands he accidentally burns them. He is so hard it hurts, and what makes it worse is that she finally opens her mouth and engulfs him fully inside of her petite mouth. The smoke from the sheets alerts Zuko and he lets them go with shaky hands. Soft plush walls brushing against the head of his manhood, all the while she uses her hand to stroke him. Her grip is iron tight and fast as she strokes him into her mouth. Zuko falls into this one weakness and moans out loudly while gripping her hair like his life depends on it.

_Remember she is the enemy, don't give into this very-nice- temptation. Never. _He tries to console and tell himself that he still can hold back as she does this. _I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can-_ she lets him out of her mouth with a loud POP! He growls when she moves away from him. Getting up she strips the rest of her underbindings she had left on and throws them behind her. Long curly brown locks swishing in the hot air as she does this, her tan body is sweaty due to the haziness in the room, dusky aroused nipples screaming to be touched pointing at him, and her sex fully out in the open and very slick, what also makes this situation worse is her mother's choker stands out against her naked skin showing to contrast against her tan skin perfectly. _Why does the enemy have to be so beautiful?_ Zuko lets the sheets from his own iron grip and crosses his arms over his broad pale chest, he raises his single eyebrow.

"It's still a no, and will stay a no," he states this as if it's law. Which it is because it's Zuko, and because he doesn't take orders from peasants.

"Well okay then, I don't like that I have to do this, but I guess the measures have gone deep enough." Katara gets on all fours and crawls up the bed, up towards Zuko with her very enticing body getting herself face to face with him. He doesn't like where this is going and gasps when she plops her bare ass down on his manhood and starts to grind against him, then leaning in towards his alabaster neck suckling hard flesh between her teeth. Goddamn women, and goddamn Katara! Her hot sex grinds on him dripping moisture with each jerky grind of hers, large hands cup her tan cheeks and squeezes. She's moaning against his neck and he doesn't think he's ever heard such a beautiful sound in his entire life.

"Oh Agni, Katara," Zuko pants and breathes this out. He can even feel a small smile form on his throat, realizing the trap he lets go of her ass and just sits back trying his hardest to rid himself of a painful erection. Think of naked Uncle Iroh in the springs, not how this gorgeous waterbending peasant who happens to be rubbing herself all over me. Katara can see his little restraint and inwardly screams in frustration, she leans back and looks at him glaring icy daggers. Zuko smirks at her realizing he has won this small battle of theirs.

"You wanna play dirty? Well two can play at that game!" With that she picks up his failed attempt at trying to get rid of his erection, rubs it against her sex, positions it, and then plops down on it. Moaning out his name loudly from her hasty action, Zuko's eyes get the size of saucers. The gold in his eyes completely covered from his dilated pupils, now he suddenly feels worried about the outcome of this war. She thrusts up on him over and over, up, down, up, down. Her pace never ceasing to slow, her hands wrapped at the nape of his neck, digging hard into the skin. Katara's moans have now become small uh's ah's, oh's, and Zuko's of pleasure that resonate through their room. He can't keep up with her pace, it feels so amazing that it hurts, his hands rest on the curve of her hips squeezing and holding for dear life once more. She thrusts on top of him hard for what seems like ages until she comes to a sudden stop, and then grinds herself down in a very hard and hot position that leaves him breathless, the small nub that makes her scream his name whenever he coaxes swipes against his pelvis as she does this. He moves his hands and overlaps his arms to hold her waist to hold her against him, his face on her chest biting down on the soft skin, and her sex fitting around him like a glove. Moans are all that can be heard outside the palace hallways, stopping servants and guards as they walk by while giving each other amused told-ya-so looks. Katara can feel he is really close to his end and stops her ministrations and pushes him away from her chest. She looks at him out of breath and starts to go up and down painfully slow. Zuko snarls knowing they were both equally close to finishing. She smiles at him, perspiration pouring down her forehead, neck, and chest. Chestnut brown hair sticking to her cheeks and neck, rouge dusting her overly spent body. Zuko himself very perspired, hot, and very frustrated. He grunts and caresses the sticky strands of hair from her face _damn nymph_ he scolds. She goes up and stops until the tip is barely inside of her.

"So what is it going to be, my love?" he glares at her as she asks him this.

"Same" _pant_ "answer" _pant_ "as before." Katara clicks her tongue in a _tsk tsk tsk_ and then slams herself back down on him. He shouts out digging his fingers into her hips, which will leave marks in the morning. She grinds once on him really slowly and leans into nip his neck.

"Are you sure?" she whispers into his skin. She does the same thing as before and lifts herself up until just his tip is barely inside of her, gyrates teasing his tip against her.

"Positive," Zuko retorts.

"I may as well have assumed that." She slams down again when she thinks he least expects it. Catching him off guard he shouts into her hair. Katara continues this pace for a while, thrusting up, teasing, slamming down, thrusting up, teasing, slamming down. She also adds raking her nails down the smooth plane of his chest which does emit a painful cry from gritted teeth. This probably lasts for about five minutes until-

"OKAY, KATARA, OKAY," Zuko bellows this out so loud that the whole Fire Nation Capital had to have heard him, Katara holds back a triumphant shout.

"Okay what, my love?" Purring along his sharp jawline up to his cheekbone. _Of course she is going to make me spell it out, goddamn minx _he grumbles inwardly.

"Okay I'll let her go to that Agni-forsaken festival with that ridiculous boy." Zuko thinks this was probably the hardest thing he had to ever say aloud.

"Mmm, that's what I had thought you said."

Katara continued her ministrations from before with her faster pace of thrusting, letting them both finally release. Zuko shouting out goddamn minx, and Katara giggling out a shriek.

She likes to look back on the way she was able to persuade the high and mighty Fire Lord in letting her daughter go on her first 'date'.

_**A/N: **__That's it, sorry if it wasn't that good or the writing was bad. This is a first time thing, so I'm still trying to get the hang of it. Please R&amp;R! I also would like to mention that this story is supposed to take place years after Sozin's Comet, and when Zuko is crowned Fire Lord. This is also an AU where Katara and Zuko do end up together. They have a daughter, who I didn't really go into much detail. _


End file.
